Fragrance of Fantasy
by Eye of Aurora renewed
Summary: Shikamaru reflects upon the naughty and sexual appeal of his fellow ninja. Mostly yaoi sentiments. Very descriptive, slight spoilers.


Fragrance of Fantasy

By Eye of Aurora

A/N: There are no tangible pairings here. This is basically a one-shot story in Shikamaru's POV in which he is describing his fascination with sexual aspects and masturbation, while in VERY EXPLICIT DETAIL depicting his fantasized encounters with many of the characters in Naruto. Mostly yaoi sentiments within, however, I do have him touch on his various heterosexual fantasies as well. Please do not inform me that I am misusing Shikamaru's character by portraying him as a fixated pervert. That's why this is called 'fanfiction'. I am merely taking advantage of the glorious characters Masashi Kishimoto-sama has created for us. For those of you who are relaxed enough to appreciate endeavors such as my own please read and enjoy. For those of you who cannot, and for some reason are reading a Rated R fic with all these warnings...get as far away from this story as you can and never look back.

A few spoilers ahead. If you do not know who Tsunade is, be warned.

Everyone around me believes vehemently that I am lazy.

Brilliant, but lazy.

Am I right?

Supposedly, I allow my vast intelligence go to waste, never going out of my way to ponder things, never challenging myself, never putting the immeasurable amounts of thought or effort of which I should be capable into my daily endeavors.

Fine. They are all right. And do you know why?

Because I find most activities, topics of conversation and general concepts to be utterly boring and completely not worth my time.

Dull, simple and unexciting.

Except one thing. There is one exception.

And that is sex.

Sex, in my humble and hopelessly perverted opinion, is by far the most interesting, stimulating, fascinating and intriguing subject matter that I have yet to encounter.

I think about it constantly.

The act, the sentiment, the sensation, everything. I can find sex appeal in almost anyone, anything. Where there is beauty, there is also sex, eroticism, and mental (or physical) stimulation.

And I thrive on it.

It is my drug, you could say. Not that I have rampant, unwarranted intercourse with every single relatively attractive human being whom I come across, I simply cannot go more than several minutes without some form of sexual or perverse thought panning through my head.

I read about it, write about it, watch it, study it, ponder it in all of it's many glorious forms and functions, gathering new information, stimulants and ideas. I read up on positions, techniques, foreplay and afterplay, methods of masturbation, the thrills of voyeurism, bondage and role-playing, and even the understanding of different fetishes. Anything I can get my hands on. All new and wonderful material and scenarios I can think about and jerk off to and enjoy in my twisted sex-obsessed little mind of mine.

I am a horrendous voyeur, for one. And a relentless masturbator. I utilize mirrors to their fullest extent. I have two full sized mirrors in my bedroom and several hand-held mirrors for any up-close-and-personal usage that I find unbearably arousing. My father must think I am terribly vain for all the mirrors I have strung up on the walls. I masturbate at least twice a day, once maybe if I am exhausted from training or am on a mission and need to retire to a forest or nearby bathroom facility to get off. I've come to know my body perfectly. I am aware of all of my limits, my signs of imminent release, all of my bodily points of sensitivity and pleasure. If one wishes to encompass huge amounts of sexual knowledge, they must first know their body inside and out.

Literally.

I know where everything is.

Oh, yes. Every ticklish curve of my thighs, every hard plane of my stomach, every sensitive nipple, all over to the soft, yet resplendently ridged swell of my cock, to the tingle of my balls when I am about to come, to the glorious bundle of nerves within my tight, but ever-yielding ass. I have learned to prolong my pleasure, and savor the warm, watery spasms of my orgasm. I've intentionally taken hours to come, making a whole afternoon or evening of it.

I especially love smells. I think aromas of sex and desire are the most addicting and pleasing of all. Unlike some of my fellow ninja, I do not have a heightened sense of smell, yet because I am so well-versed in the various pinnacles of sexual fulfillment, I find that I am often severely aroused by smells...the scent of my skin when I bury my face in my shoulder, my saliva when I bite into it as the waves of pleasure roll over me, the smell of my hair as it spills around me on the pillows, and even the fragrance of my semen can be detected as I ejaculate into my hand. Sometimes I can be instantly hard afterwards just because of the onslaught of musky smells around me when I am finished.

It's fabulous.

As much as I enjoy pleasuring and watching and smelling and touching myself, however, nothing compares to the appeal of other people.

And boy, am I a lucky man.

I've taken many opportunities to assess and survey my fellow shinobi, instructors and leaders.

Allow me to clarify.

My classmates, for example, are an endless supply of eye candy and leave me with plenty of riveting thoughts and fantasies. Both male and female, of course. I embraced my bisexuality long ago. I find both genders to be marvelous, each with their own types of beauty and sexual appeal. I do, however, find it easier to appreciate those of the male persuasion, since I am a male myself.

There are a few whom I find to be incredibly attractive. Uchiha Sasuke is without a doubt one of the best looking guys I've ever seen. Women flock over him, men envy him, instructors brag about him, and me? I fantasize about him. I think that out of every single inhabitant of Konoha Village that Sasuke would look the most beautiful naked. He has such an amazing body, I barely stand in his presence. I love watching him move from afar, his hard muscles flexing and shifting, his dark eyes focusing on the task at hand, his pale skin and black hair glimmering in the sunshine. As hot and desirable as that cool, cold, harsh, in control exterior seems to be, I would love to see him bent over a couch, moaning loudly, helplessly, indiscernibly as I rammed into him, his composure lost entirely, as my hands grip that hard ass, which no longer rivals his once hard expression. I would make him crack, make him beg for more. I would grasp his pale, pert rear end and fuck him until he screamed my name.

Sasuke smells like tree bark and ginseng and pheromones. A slightly salty tinge can be identified as well, for when I fuck him...he perspires. I'd wear him out.

Yes...that would do well for Uchiha Sasuke.

I understand that he wishes to reproduce and continue his clan, however, it would be very difficult to do so with my cock up his ass.

Hyuuga Neji is also high on that list. As much as his serious persona reminds of me Uchiha's, I often find myself dreaming of him ramming into me. I'd love nothing more than for him to shove my legs up over my head, stare me down with those frighteningly blank, opaque eyes, using his taijutsu to pin me beneath him, and fuck me senseless. Until I bled. A little erotic pain is always most pleasurable when delivered correctly. I would never complain. Not if Hyuuga Neji was hovering over me, beads of his sweat catching in my mouth, streams of his come coating my insides, the friction of our bellies sliding together, the slap of his balls against my ass cheeks, his splendidly calloused hands forcefully holding mine down against whatever surface upon which we may be fucking.

Neji smells very demurely of shampoo, from his long ebony hair, and he too would smell of perspiration. I love it. It's raunchy and ravenous and wonderful.

Yes...very nice.

Other beauties of the less obvious persuasion would be fellow ninja such as Kiba and Naruto. Wonderfully animalistic. Rough and playful. Kiba, with his crooked grin and bared canines, Naruto, my hot little Kyuubi, with those whiskered cheeks and saucy temper. Both would make such lovely fucks. I can only imagine how splendid their bodies would look, flushed and writhing beneath my touch, chest blotched with impending release...

Hot.

Unbearably hot.

Kiba is amazingly sexy. I'll bet he likes it rough. I would slam him against a wall or something harsh and unyielding, for I'm sure the impact itself would cause this loins to stir further as I ravage his sweet lips, lodging my tongue down his throat and allowing my hands to roam without abandon over his strong, narrow body. God...and as he kisses me back, his jaw open to it's limit, our tongues seeking and exploring and sparring hungrily, his mouth reacting impatiently with mine as we work desperately to relive each other of our confining clothing, I can almost taste his climax. Savage and primal are the groans we'd emit once our aching erections brushed together for the first time, dirty yet so delicious and arousing. I slide my mouth down his body, his back still pressed to the wall, and lower myself to my knees in front of him, his dripping, weeping cock awaiting the warmth of my mouth. I would suck him so hard and so enthusiastically that I highly doubt the poor boy would last more than thirty seconds. He is long and beautiful, pink and well-veined. I devour him. One of my hands caress his thighs and stomach while the other teases his balls, maybe even his ass as his orgasm approaches. He looks amazing, his sharp teeth gritted with tension, his eyes fluttering closed, subconsciously disallowing himself to look vulnerable as his eyebrow's crease and his breathing quickens. His knees are shaking. Kiba, being so fabulously violent, would no doubt grab fistfuls of my hair and thrust without reserve into my mouth as he comes. I can taste it. Bittersweet and lewd and luscious. I would accept with relish and greed, swallowing and maybe allowing some to dribble down my chin, just for eroticism's sake.

Kiba smells like grass and musk, for since I am so close to his arousal (in this particular fantasy), I can smell his arousal. There are also trace scents of canine on his clothes, masked by the natural odor of his skin and potent perfume of his desire.

So lovely.

Naruto would be a different story. I don't lust after Naruto quite as much. Sure, I'd fuck him; he'd be great, a waiting and ready bottom-dweller, though, often during my masturbation sessions, I picture him as more of an object of observation than a willing vessel for my pleasure. I think I would get off more intensely than I ever have if I watched him and another going at it, Sasuke, perhaps. Such a lovely couple. I would give up any sort of beneficial, fuck-buddy relationship I'd have with Uchiha just so that I could see him with Uzumaki. Both are fantastic voyeur-material (Sasuke is good anything material). Perhaps through a window. Even better, if they let me into the room with them, though the deviously pleasing concept of spying and the two not knowing I was watching would most certainly add to my arousal. Sasuke would most definitely be on top. I cannot imagine the dear blonde kitsune mounting the Uchiha boy...Sasuke would be far more inclined to take the lead and assume dominance. Sasuke would be less likely to let go of their rivalry, or as it may, less likely to give in to Naruto in any way, shape or form, therefore less likely to submit to his adversary during any sort of sexual encounter. If Naruto was horny enough, I think he'd let Uchiha do whatever he wanted to him, in whatever position he wanted. Depending on whether or not their were in a real, mutual relationship, I can see the hot, desperate Uchiha boy ramming relentlessly into Naruto's inviting ass from behind, his hands roaming the smaller boys' back, one of this hands reaching around to stroke Naruto in time with his thrusts. Naruto would be making such wonderful noises. Swearing, moaning, calling out Sasuke's name, begging for more. Now, if they were actually together, I think they'd both prefer it another way, perhaps Naruto on his back with his lover on top of him, holding the boys' legs up, their faces close and lips bruised from passionate kissing. They would whisper each other's name into the heated air between them and gasp out in tandem as they came simultaneously, Sasuke's voice low, guttural and masculine, while Naruto's is whiny, breathy and childish. With ample imagination, my thoughts MIGHT be able to conjure up images of a candle or two around the room, the tiniest suggestion of romance in the atmosphere.

Naruto smells utterly like a boy; ramen and soap and musty clothing.

Very good.

Oh, what a naughty little voyeur I am.

I should be spanked.

Oh! That brings me to an even more exciting subject. Punishment! Bondage! How captivating.

Only two people come to mind when I think of such things.

Shino and Rock Lee.

Shino is mysterious and quiet, while Lee is proud and thoughtful. Now, don't get me wrong...Lee is no Sasuke...however, he does have his charm and appeal, and being the sex elitist that I consider myself to be, I would be foolish and immature to not look into the possibilities of what his appearance has to offer. (I can even find Chouji attractive, though I do find that my insatiable lust and wild thoughts have brought me to only certain limited fantasized scenarios with him. He is too nice of a guy, and once I get to know someone really well, it's harder to picture them being humiliated or fucked silly or ravaged. Sure, I can imagine Ino being playful and dominating in bed, however, I usually leave my teammates out of my thoughts when they turn sordid and foul. It's easier to see them everyday when I do it that way. I'd hate to be encumbered on a mission or during training with a sudden erection at the wrong time, or blush in their presence. Not very Shikamaru-like.) Lee has a great body, though he looks a little goofy, I'll admit. His typical outfit allows for many accidentally intimate glimpses. Using what knowledge I possess about him, I think he's a little too self-righteous to endorse any sort of homosexual or purely sex-based relationship with anyone (though he certainly seems to adore Gai Sensei...) therefore, I think in order to have my way with him, he'd need to be tied down. The same goes for Shino, who is simply too stoic and absorbed in himself to outright profess any sort of desire aimed for anybody in particular. I would have to take initiative. I always liked to concept of talking dirty, and since these two would be a little uncomfortable with such ideas, a little humiliation and tortuous teasing might bring out some words of hidden passion and lust. I would make them tell me how much they wanted me; tell me what they want me to do to them. Shino would be harder to break. I'd estimate that it would take a few hours with him, less with Lee. I'd give it to the both of them until they called out whatever I wanted them too.

Magnificent.

Of course, I have no idea how I would avoid getting attacked brutally by Shino's destruction insects. He'd probably have them plug up my cock and I'd be in the most horrible of pain forever. I'd be forced into using my shadows to stabilize him.

Shino smells like nighttime, while Lee smells of hard work and detergent.

There are others, though, none whom I imagine more than the latter. Kakashi-sensei is extremely hot, though I would like to see him with Sakura. Hinata is too shy to corrupt mentally; I cannot deal with timid women. If I were to have a woman at all, she would have to be prevailing and forward. Tenten is cute, though too much of a tomboy for me. Gaara and Temari from the Hidden Village of Sand were hot in the scariest of ways, though I never really indulged in those thoughts after Naruto and I witness Gaara's wrath during the Chuunin exam. Asuma and Kurenai need to get together, as do Shizune and Tsunade. (Our Fifth Hokage is splendidly beautiful, thought with her powers, I'd be afraid to even THINK about anything sensual in her presence.) Iruka, Genma and Anko are also very attractive, though...I find that nobody is quite as gorgeous as Sasuke or Neji or Kiba.

Disgusting, am I?

Squalid? Perverted? Gross?

Absolutely.

And until the day comes where my fellow ninja are equal with my plane of consciousness, and embrace their sexuality and desire as I have, I will continue to warp their normal lives and normal friendly relationships with others into dirty, hungry affairs and visual stimulation for my own perverted needs.

I will continue to use their natural scents to get myself off.

I will continue to desire them and mentally rape them and picture them naked and sweaty and desperate.

I will continue with my daily routine, utilize the mirrors in my room, and fantasize about the most obscure and filthy and delicious of scenarios.

And I will love every minute of it.

OWARI

A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed that. It's a little out on the limb, and I hope it wasn't TOO much for anyone. I wanted to describe almost everyone, since Shika does see them everyday, and when you think about it...everyone around him is in shape and have these beautiful bodies and faces and whatnot. I am a martial artist myself, and it's hard not to find appeal in all these powerful, badass people around you, all with their own forte's and strengths. I want to be a Leaf Ninja (weep). I am thinking of maybe writing a Sasu/Naru fic based on the pornographically hot episode 107. This particular fic does not take place past episode 108 (when Sasuke goes off with the Sound Four to seek Orochimaru's powers etc.), since I highly doubt Shikamaru would be thinking such lustful, lovely thoughts about Sasuke if he was putting his life and four others (five including Akamaru) lives in peril all because Uchiha had to be a pussy and freak out when he realized what a kickass ninja Naruto has become. (I'm kidding, Sasuke. You know I love you. Call me, okay? Or call Naruto...I'll just watch...) I just recently fell in love with Sasuke...I was always a Kakashi shipper…but something about him fighting Naruto on a rooftop in his pajamas just got me going...(shivers in recollection) I also didn't realize how hot Kiba was until he took his hood off during the third part of the Chuunin exam. Again, I hope you all liked it. I might change a few things later, but nothing major. Be a dear and review below and tell me what you think. Thank you!


End file.
